The Love List
by mumuja
Summary: Is it really necesary to depend on a stupid little list to finally have sex with your boyfriend? Sadly that was Key's case. OnKey and implied HyunMin.
1. Part 1

"Jonghyun…I'm not don't think this is such a good idea…"

"Aw come on!! You've planned this for the past 3 months!"

I eyed the piece of paper with wary eyes. As I read further down the list, my cheeks became redder and redder; gasping and groaning at some parts. I quickly folded the offending piece of paper, not being able to finish reading it "Where the hell did you find this?" He shrugged, drawing circles with his index finger on the wooden surface of the table. "Does it matter?…Just do what it says Key and you'll be fine" He reassured, making me sigh with uneasiness. "I know Jinki will thank me later" I groaned, throwing a dirty napkin on his way. Being in a 6 month relationship was HARD. And not seeing your boyfriend for over a month was even worse.

"I miss Jinki…" I murmured, feeling like a lost puppy. Jonghyun rolled his eyes, dragging a finger to his throat to make a puke gesture. I snorted, he was such a hypocrite. "Yeah…puke all you want, but you can't help but feel the same way when Taemin goes to New Zealand for the holidays" The blond one scoffed softly, grabbing his mug from the table and blowing the steam off. "Shut up…" He murmured, signaling that I've won. My thoughts drifted to the piece of paper, neatly folded in my bag. The legendary _Love List_. It was said that if you followed all the steps named on the list, you could get your boyfriend to have sex with you in less than a week. Like a fucking urban legend. I gulped.

But my boyfriend…boy was he a challenge. I met him last year, around April. I remember cause' it was incredibly hot and I was failing all my subjects. I was a junior back then and he was my assigned tutor. You may think _'awww forbidden love story'_ and all that crap. It turned out the exact same opposite. I was a rebellious student and Jinki was an impatient tutor. He used to rub his temple thoroughly, furrowing his eyebrows as I crossed my arms and tilted my chin; refusing to cooperate. We bit each other heads off, 1 hour, every day. Since he was 5 years older than me, he expected some kind of respect…well, he's still waiting. Our tutoring sessions only lasted like 2 months. I had raised my grades by then and he had finished his social work. We didn't see each other after that. I started my senior year and he started his last year at the University; he was studying to become teacher. I'll never forget the day we met…again.

----------------Flashback-----------------

"WHAT??!!! Don't be such a bitch!! Just wait for me!" I knew I was intruding in Jonghyun and Taemin's date, but I've been waiting for months to see that movie. They knew that _gory_, _brain_-_smashed-into-the-wall-with-splattered-blood-all-over-the-floor_ were my kind of movies and it wasn't my fault they so happened to have an extra ticket. "Where are you?" I rushed through the streets, bumping and apologizing to people as they gave disapproving glares in my direction. "I'm just a few blocks away from the train station." I accidentally bumped into this man leaning on a street lamp. I apologized, not caring to glance back. "Don't worry kid" I heard the man's hoarse voice from behind. I raised my hand, made a _peace_ sing and kept going.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN ON THE TRAIN YET??!! Aww fuck it! I'm not waiting for you!!!.......what?.....no way!-.....but baby!!" I heard Jonghyun whine on the other line; probably being persuaded by his boyfriend. I rolled my eyes after a while, hearing some sloppy kisses over the phone. "Keep it X rated will you? I'm not very fond of phone sex" I heard some laughter and rustling. "You have 15 minutes…ok _20_ minutes to get here Key" Taemin, Jonghyun's boyfriend, warned me. I gaped as I heard some playful growling, followed by Taemin's giggling.

"Jjong!! Hahahaha Stop it!! Don't touch ther-" The line went dead. I shuddered, not wanting to imagine how those 20 minutes were gonna be spent. Those two were like horny bunnies…no wait; horny bunnies were still too innocent.

Finally the train station came into view. I sighed in relief, pushing myself harder to make it on time. The station was slightly filled and a line was already formed in front of the ticket office. I groaned, checking my watch anxiously as I stepped in line. My turn was up and I brimmed happily, searching for my wallet. "Sir, Is everything ok?" The ticket lady asked, watching my horror struck face as I pocketed my empty jeans. I managed to smile, apologizing and stepping out of the line. I rummaged through my bag and my sweater pockets, finding $20 and a piece of gum, but no wallet in sight. _'The heck is that wallet!??'_ I groaned mentally, kicking my pug boot on the ground.

'_Don't worry kid' _I suddenly remembered that hoarse voice_. _The man I bumped earlier came to my mind. My eyes narrowed, realizing how my pockets have felt oddly light after that incident. "Son of a bitch!!!" Some girls, probably 7 years old, were staring at me with wide eyes, clutching their teddy bears with their dear life. I rolled my eyes, turning on my heels and heading to the nearest coffee shop. Corrupting two little girls was just the last thing I needed right now.

I took a seat, pushing my multicolored bangs out of my eyes. _'Jonghyun is gonna kill me…'_ I thought gloomily; quickly dialing the dreaded number. "What's up Key?" His voice was rushed, trying to catch his breath. I picked up some heavy panting coming from his partner. I mentally slapped myself, not remembering what those two were gonna be doing. "Mmm I'm not gonna be able to make it on time" There was some rustling on the other line. "Really? Too bad. See ya!" He hung up, leaving me dumbfounded. _'Some best friend…'_ I though in disbelief, putting the phone away in my bag. I rubbed my temple; groaning as I felt my brain hammering his way out. "Hello!! May I take your order?" I opened my eyes, seeing a girl in a waitress outfit standing in front. I don't know why, but that bright smile on her face irritated me. "Mmm yeah…just bring me whatever you want" I said, waving my hand in an uninterested manner. She blinked, confused by my request.

"B-But we have lots of things! Ice Coffee, American Coffee, Vanilla coffee, Mocca Chocolate-" She squeaked as she met my murderous glare. "'…as long as it's hot" She nodded, scribbling something down on her notepad.

"I'll be back in a minute" I smiled mockingly, making the girl flinch. Sighing, I watched the girl's back disappear behind the kitchen's door. I'm not a bitchy person…but this day was pulling the worst out of me. I hated when things didn't go my way and this day was turning to be the worst one ever.

"You're just as I remember you. A _bright_ ray of _sunshine_" The sarcasm that dripped from those words was strangely familiar. I curiously turned around; coming face to face with whom I haven't seen in _ages_. "Jinki-Sunbae?..." The older boy chuckled. "What? NOW I'm getting the respect I demanded you 5 months ago?" I laughed; all memories flooding back in my head in a rush. "You wish!" I got up, hugging my former tutor. I offered him to sit with me and he accepted; claiming he had to be at the university at 5. It was 3:30 at the moment.

"How you been?" After the girl came back with a hot chocolate and taking Jinki's order on the way, we were comfortably seated. "Same old thing you know? Stupid tests and dreadfully long essays" I grimaced, making him laugh. "Yeah I know. I've BEEN there". I stared, absent minded, at the hot liquid on the cup; the marshmallows swirling in the dark. "So, I assume you're a senior now?" I snapped my head in his direction; my eyes turning to slits as I watched the playful glint in his eyes. "Assumed?? Are you implying you didn't have any faith on me passing?" He bit his lip, trying to repress his laughter as he avoided my intense glare. "Well, you weren't the brightest apple back then…and your attitude left a lot to be desired." He said in a teacher kind of way. The conversation took course on its own.

"I was not a difficult child!!! You just didn't have enough patience" I defended myself, crossing my arms over my chest. Jinki snorted, crooking an eyebrow while sipping his chamomile tea. We were recalling our former student-tutor days. Of course I was being accused of being a brat and a pain in the ass. I just objected for fun, cause' I truly was a pain in the ass…well, at least back in the days. "Please, you were my worst student EVER! I just wanted to smother you when you gave me that '_I'm too cool for school_' attitude" I snorted, laughing at his use of words.

"Too cool for school!!? OMG Jinki how old ARE you!?" I've never been formal to him, it just seemed weird. Of course, at first he used to freak out on me, demanding respect, but he got use to it later on. "What?? I'm still hip!!" I just couldn't help but double over in laughter as he made a failed _popping_ move. "My innocence!" I screamed, clenching my eyes shut and getting hit lightly in the arm. I opened my eyes, seeing him pouting like a little child. Snickering, I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"I'm not old…I just turned 23!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you're 23 and sipping a chamomile tea. SCORE"

"Great I'm getting beat by an 18 year old teenager that's alone on a Saturday afternoon at a cheap train station café. SCORE" He mocked me. My eyes widened as he took a sip of his tea with a smug smile on his face; he knew he hit a nerve there. "Shut up" I murmured, receiving chuckle in response. "Don't worry, we're both lame like that" I smiled as he try to comfort us both. "Yeah, but you're suppose to be the grown up here. You're pathetic and I'm an outcasted teen." He laughed heartedly, accepting the cruel truth. As he was telling me about his university life and how he was graduating that year, I could only marvel on how much he had changed. He had a sense of maturity now, with that black trench coat and white scarf, but he still carried those dorky blue framed glasses. His body has changed too; broad shoulders, sharp jaw line, chocolate brown eyes, lovely kissable cheeks….._'WOW! Where the heck did that come from??!_' I thought anxiously; blushing as I realized his cheeks really looked kissable. Not to mention his lips….

After that thought, I started seeing the older boy in a whole different way. "You've changed" I was snapped out of my thoughts. "Really?" He nodded, smiling and eyeing me up and down. "Yeah, well for instance you cut and dyed your hair. You used to carry it blond" I laughed nervously, running my fingers through my hair and feeling a little self conscious. "I don't like it. I think it looks weird" He shook his head. "I like it…it's you" I thanked him, biting my lip as I tried to focus on the half filled mug on the table. _'Why am I feeling so nervous?? He was my tutor for goodness sake!! Five FREAKING years older than me'_ I screamed in my head.

"Time sure does pass by when you're having fun" His voice pulled me out of my thoughts. He got up, putting his bag over his shoulder and heading to the cashier. I followed, protesting as he paid for both of us. "For all times sake" He said after receiving the bill; winking at my distressed face. I blushed, diverting my face from his curious eyes. I wrapped my purple scarf around my neck; thanking God it covered my flushing cheeks perfectly. _'Five years older than you Key, get a grip' _I scowled mentally as we made our way to the train platform. "It was really good seeing you Key" He murmured softly, hugging me with one hand as the other was holding his bag tightly. I gulped, awkwardly wrapping my arms around him. "Yeah, you too"

"Take care" He murmured against my head, releasing me and waving as he took off. I waved back, watching him as he boarded the train. I sighed, feeling empty all of a sudden. I exited the train station, heading to the nearest bus stop. Once inside the bus, I decided to check my cell phone for any messages or missed calls.

I had 3 unread messages…all from Jonghyun.

1st unread message:

'_Hey what happened?? Why did you miss the movie? You spoiled my date with Taemin as he kept worrying about you!!! .'_

2nd unread message:

'_KEY ANSWER MEE!!!! Did someone rape you on your way here?? IT WAS THE JANITOR RIGHT??!!! I knew it! He kept looking at you in that 'I wanna rape your little body o.o' kind of way last week!!! Text me already!!! *whines*'_

3rd unread message:

'_OMG!! I saw this program once about a guy who was kidnapped by aliens! And the aliens ate his insides and replaced them with poop and flour!! I'm not gonna let them take you Key!!! Hide! And don't go into the light!!! MOTHER FUCKER ALIENS!! I'M COMING FOR YOUU!!!!!!!'_

I better text him before he goes to the FBI claming I was raped and abducted. I quickly sent him a message, reassuring him I was fine and demanding him take his ass back to his house. Soon my phone vibrated.

'_I was sooo FUCKING worried!!!!!! What happened??? .'_

I rolled my eyes at the message. I texted him, explaining my crappy day; from the wallet robbery to the corruption of the two little girls. I decided to keep my little reunion a secret. I sudden gum craving came to me. I searched in my pockets for the piece of gum I found earlier in the station. My fingers made contact with a piece of paper in my sweater pocket. I curiously stared at the folded piece of paper, opening it with much care. My eyes bulged as I read the little phone number scribbled with a familiar hand writing. I suddenly felt like giggling; my little inner girl coming out. The phone vibrated again.

'_WHAT? You got mobbed?? And you took two girls innocence?? I'm sorry dude. This day must have been the worst one ever for you'_

I was tempted to tell him yes. Of course, I was robbed and I missed the movie I've been waiting since forever to see, but my sudden encounter with my former tutor had somehow made everything good….and his phone number in my pocket even better. I told Jonghyun I was gonna be at his house in an hour. I gripped the paper tightly; trying to muster up some strength. _'Come on Key! You can do it!'_ I dialed the number with shaky fingers. I waited anxiously and as the phone rang continuously I became more and more self conscious.

"Miss me much?" I couldn't explain how relieved I felt. I snorted; laughing as I heard the playfulness in his voice. "Yeah right, are you stalking former students now?"

"Maybe, but don't deny it. You loved finding my phone number in your pocket" _'He's five years older than you Key, five yea-… awww fuck it!'_

---------------End of flashback--------------

Everything fell into place like October leaves after that. It had been so easy to fall in love with him. Jonghyun blamed Jinki for changing me so much. Of course I was still witty and everything, but I've matured too. Love does that.

"KEY!! Snap out of your sex land already!!" I scoffed, punching him in the arm. "I asked you when is Jinki arriving" I sighed as we got up, heading to the cashier. "His flight arrives at 11:30 tomorrow". "Oh cool. So you have all day to go to the sex shop and buy a whi-" I blushed furiously as I clamped his mouth shut with my hand. The women behind the cash register eyed us warily. I smiled nervously, handing her $5. "Keep the change" I screamed, running to the exit. I felt something wet on my palm.

"WTF? Did you just lick me??" I quickly set his mouth free. "You think I have an oxygen tank on my ass?? I was dying!" I rolled my eyes, wiping my drooled hand in his shirt. "Well, that's what you get for talking about my sex life in public" We were heading to my apartment now since he had to pick Taemin up for their date. "Don't you mean LACK of sex life" Ouch.

It was true. I was reduced to depend on an urban legend to make my boyfriend have sex with me. When we first started going out, I thought it was sweet. It was like he was trying not to pressure me, limiting to kisses only. Later on the kisses turned into make out sessions which I warmly accepted. The make out sessions turned into HEAVY make out sessions; hickeys, groping, lip sucking…etc. But then, as I waited for the natural step to follow, nothing changed. He would always stop our hot sessions with a kiss and a _'I love you'_. I never told him I wanted to take the next step, but I tried to let him know in subtle ways. Like taking his shirt off and unbuckling his pants or rocking my hips while straddling him. It frustrated me how he still managed to break it off with a sweet peck on my lips.

I started to become uneasy as months passed. I was scared that maybe he didn't like me anymore or he didn't find me attractive at all. It didn't help the fact that over the last 6 months he had changed drastically. And with change I meant physically. He had become more toned, his butt curve more defined and his arms more fit and manly. It was like he had gone to puberty all over again. I wanted him to be my first. I knew he had been involved in other relationships before and it made me a little sad that those relationships had been more intimate than what we were at right now.

"I'll call you later" I nodded as Jonghyun took off, entering the apartment complex with a sour expression. I unlocked the door, throwing my bag on the floor and kicking my shoes off. I headed to the master bedroom, plopping myself on the bed with a sigh; the love list in my hand. There were at least 30 different things to do on it. There were some sweet ones, like cooking your boyfriend dinner or baking a cake together. Of course there were other that weren't that sweet; involving handcuffs and latex. I shuddered at the thought. It was a good thing that you only needed to choose at least 5 items on the list for the effect to kick in. I grabbed a pen from nightstand.

Let's see.

_Romantic walk on the park_. Nahhh to mushy. I've already done that anyway. Not romantic when your shoe gets all smeared in dog crap.

_Cuddle up in front of a fireplace_. "Jinki let's cuddle up in front of a fire!! Even if its summer!"…seriously, I want to have sex with my boyfriend not give him a heat stroke.

_Go to the beach and make him rub lotion on you._ Already did…and he wrote _I love myself_ on my back, leaving the sun burn for two weeks. I was so mad I didn't talk to him for a week.

_Watch a horror movie in the dark._ I'm never NEVER! watching a horror movie with Jinki again. We watched _the ring _together 2 months ago and he kept poking me in the parts where the puke looking girl, Sadako, came out; through out the whole movie. I didn't sleep after that

_Go to a bar and dance seductively._ Seriously? With the jealous little bundle that is Lee Jinki? The last time we went out dancing I had to drag him out of the bar, restraining him from beating the crap out of this guy who touched my behind…by accident.

I sighed as the list got weirder and weirder. Maybe this list only applied to NORMAL boyfriends. It was disappointing to see that almost half of the things named on the list I had already done…with no success whatsoever. Why was it so hard to get a little sex out of your boyfriend?. Still I kept reading as I crossed the possible ones. I had my doubts about the accuracy of the list, but my virginity depended on it. I was startled suddenly by the phone's ringing. I reached for it without looking at the ID caller; it was probably Jonghyun.

"Hey! Are you sure this is gonna work?? I'm so cutting your dick off if I embarrass myself with this" I grumbled. It was all gonna be his fault if this failed. I knew it was unfair, but he was the one who came up with the whole idea to begin with. I still remember what he told me while handing me the list: _'I tried it with Taemin. I only did one of the things listed…not telling which…and in seconds I was ravaging his tight little body'_.

"…mmm, baby?" I squeaked, hitting my head with the night lamp. "H-Hi!!" I managed to say, groaning as I rubbed my already formed bump. "Are you ok?" I smiled, hearing his concern over the phone. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I thought you were Jonghyun" He laughed; God how I missed his low sexy laugh. "Yeah I imagined cause' last time I checked, my dick hasn't done anything to deserve to be cut off" I laughed, but marveled over how ironic his words were. _'Yeah, your dick hasn't done ANYTHING sweetie'_ I thought sourly. "I can't wait to see you" He murmured and I felt my heart flutter. It's been a month now since he left for that stupid university field trip. Don't get me wrong, I was proud of my boyfriend for being top on his class, but that resulted on him always being busy. "Me too. I'm picking you up at the airport right?" I heard soft chuckles on the other line. "Do you even have to ask?" I scoffed, getting up and heading to the bathroom. "Whatever. So tell me, what did you do today?" He started talking about his day; how long the meetings have been and how extenuating the students counseling's were.

His deep voice started having effect on me and I cursed my horny instincts as a need to touch myself suddenly soared inside me. I stared at myself in the mirror; my hand slowly creeping under my shirt. I gasped as my cold hand came in contact with my heated skin. "Key, Are you ok?" I bit my lip, feeling the familiar knot in my stomach. "Yeah…I just saw something weird on TV. Keep going" I reassured him.

He kept talking and I replied once in a while, only when it was needed; my mind and body to busy with other things. I managed to pull my shirt off, shuddering as the cold air of the A/C came in contact with my exposed upper body. I ran my hand over my stomach, drawing circles on the slightly defined abs. "Really? That sounds interesting" I managed to say as my hand made its way to my chest. I stifled a moan, feeling how sensitive my skin had gotten. How I wished it was Jinki's big rough hands instead of my inexperienced ones.

My pants became too tight all of a sudden. I knew it was pitiful, but I needed to relieve myself and Jinki being on the other line…it made the situation kind of kinky. I unzipped my jeans, sighing contently as I finally released my growing need from the uncomfortable pressure. My hand went downwards, pass my navel and to the elastic waist band. I bit my lip hard as I swallowed a moan. I hooked my thumbs in the elastic band, holding the phone securely with my shoulder. Slowly I pulled them down and as soon as my hand made contact with my swelling excess, I let out a low moan. "Key…what are you doing?" Gasping, I pulled my boxers up quickly. I blushed, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. "N-Nothing! My back hurts" I lied, taking a seat on the toilet. "Oh! You should rest then" I ran a hand through my hair, eyeing with remorse the boxer veiled bulge. "Yeah. I can wait to see you" Can wait to have you all sweaty on top of me.

"Me too. Sleep well, baby. I Love you" He hung up after that and I was left with an unnerving task at hand. "After tomorrow, I'm so not relieving myself anymore" I muttered, stripping from my boxers and stepping in the shower. _'Fuck its cold!!'_ I thought; the cold water splashing on my overly excited body without mercy. I moaned shamelessly as my hands took care of my need.

Tomorrow was gonna be the start of a whole new chapter. I knew it and my body knew it. Just wait Lee Jinki…Once I'm done with those 5 little tasks from the Love List, you're gonna be regretting not taking me sooner; your body high and dry, begging for more.


	2. Part 2

I groaned, searching blindly for the alarm clock. After a while the alarm went mute and I sighed contently, snuggling deeper into the pillows. The ringing started again and I cursed, reaching for the annoying alarm. I realized in my groggy state that it was in fact my cell phone the one that was ringing. I gradually reached for the irritating artifact, fumbling with the buttons.

"What do you want?" I snapped. I made sure to check the ID caller this time. "Woah, attitude much? Get your ass out of bed already. Its 9:30 in the morning." I rubbed my tired eyes as I made my way to the bathroom. "So? I still have more than an hour!! Fuck Jonghyun!! what did you wake me up for??" I whined, reaching for my brush and toothpaste. "Did you forget what you're suppose to do today? You're gonna _seduce_ your boyfriend and you have to be fully prepared. I have some stuff you can borrow." I rolled my eyes; probably some nurse outfit and a whip. "Meet me at the coffee shop across from school okay?? Be late and you're dead!!" I scoffed, placing the phone in the counter and resumed washing my mouth. An hour later I was ready. I grabbed my keys and my cell phone, venturing out of the door. I felt like such a girl with butterflies on my stomach, but I couldn't help it.

The day was hot. It was a perfect Sunday morning. I made my way to the parking lot, spotting my shiny black mini cooper. "Hello handsome." I grinned, slipping my aviator shades on. I turned the keys, laughing at the sound of the engine coming to life. I zoomed out of the parking lot, blasting my head to the music, following the beat coming out of the speakers.

_~You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears~_

I mouthed the lyrics. Memories still fresh in my mind. I still recall clearly the time when I sang that song to Jinki; enjoying wickedly how his hands had gripped the steering wheel tightly while I licked my lips…innocently of course, cause' I've always suffered of chapped lips. _'I love this song'_ I had whispered in his ears, making the older one gulp as he fumbled with the gearstick; forgetting for a moment at what gear he was going.

I finally spotted the small coffee shop in the corner. Luckily I found a parking space a block away. I turned the engine off; grabbing my cell phone and locking the car on the way out. "Be a good boy." I smiled, patting the glossy painting. I entered the shop, searching for any sign of the dirty blonde haired boy. I almost puked at the sight. Taemin was half across in Jonghyun's lap, giggling as the other one nibbled his neck softly. They were whispering to each other and the way Jonghyun's hands were grasping Taemin's hips gave me a slight idea of what they planned to do later on. Like I said earlier…psychotic horny bunnies.

"There's a sex motel a couple of streets from here." They finally turned away from each other, laughing at my grossed out face. "No need. Taemin's parents aren't home." I rolled my eyes. Taemin was a junior and Jonghyun's 1 year old boyfriend. It was around the time when we were juniors that Jonghyun laid eyes on Taemin. God I still crack remembering how they met.

------------Flashback-------------

"Fuck! I hate school." I nodded, agreeing with Jonghyun as we made our way to the brown and white colored building. _FontBonne Highschool_, a.k.a, hell pit. Our sour mood continued throughout the whole day; wavering a little at lunch. We plopped down on the crappy looking chairs, picking the questionable meat stew. Special my ass.

"God! did you see Mr. Diarrhea's wig?? It looked like a bear's butt crack!! With the little hair line in the middle and everything." I clamped my mouth shut, containing my laughter as Mr. _Daddea _glared at us from across the room. "Because of you I'm gonna be thinking of bears while doing my Chemistry homework." He scoffed, sipping his banana milk like a 4 year old. "Yeah, at least you're gonna be thinking of bears. I'm gonna be thinking of hairy butt cracks." We continued talking; thrashing all our teachers like a worn out habit.

"Hey, are you free tonight?" I asked while swirling the puke stew with my spoon. I looked up, crooking an eyebrow as I caught Jonghyun's expression. His eyes were wide open, mouth gawking as his straw hung dangerously above his bottom lip; tilting with each intake of breath. I turned around, curious as to what could have possibly taken Jonghyun's attention in such way. There, standing in a circle of lanky teenagers, was the cutest boy ever. He was a little shorter than us with a gorgeous complexion. His round face and rosy cheeks gave him a sense of innocence. His body was filled in all the right places; his skinnie jeans and knitted sweater accentuating his curves dangerously. _'Since when did boy's started having curves??'_.

The younger one was laughing heartedly with his friends; oblivious to our rude staring. Now I get Jonghyun's reaction; the boy was surely a piece of work, no doubt about it. I turned around again, sighing as Jonghyun kept his dumbstruck face. "Will you stop staring? You look like a fucking pedophile." He finally snapped out of his thoughts, mumbling a _'fuck you'_ as he tore his eyes from the dazzling boy. "You should hide your ass you know?" He blinked, not understanding my comment. "I can see Cupid's arrow standing proudly from your behind." He blushed furiously, throwing a dirty napkin at my way.

I couldn't help but find the situation amusing. He had been in several relationships before, nothing meaningful, but the look he had on his face as he stole quick glances at the brown haired boy…I knew it was more than lust; it was love at first sight. "Come on lover boy, it's time to go." We stood up, throwing away the trash and heading to the cafeteria exit. "JONGHYUN!! What's up dog??" Mir, a friend of ours, came running toward us. He startled the blonde so much that he stumbled backwards, colliding with a small body and dragging it with him to the floor. Both figures groaned in pain from the collision. I stood dumbfounded at first, but soon I couldn't hold my laughter anymore. Jonghyun opened his eyes, coming face to face with his crush's soft brown ones. "I…I..I'm sorry" Jonghyun managed to say; still not realizing his was on top. "I-It's ok. Just an accident" The sweet voice reassured him as a nice shade of pink adorned the younger one's cheeks. Jonghyun quickly stood up, pulling out a hand for help. The boy gladly accepted it as he tried to avoid Jonghyun's intense stare.

"Taemin, Are you ok?" A tall figure was hovering over him, giving him his binder back; a binder that went flying to the floor with the collision. "I'm ok Minho" The boy named Taemin said, smiling shyly. "Mmm I better go now" Jonghyun nodded, not able to construct a sentence in his mind at the moment. Taemin bowed gently before turning around and exiting the cafeteria with his friend Minho on tow. I pitied Jonghyun as I noted how Taemin's hips swayed softly at the distance; teasing all spectators.

"I'm telling you Key…that's my boyfriend right there" He whispered; his eyes glued to the retreating figure.

-------------End Flashback------------

And Jonghyun's prediction turned true. It still amazed me how someone as alluring and innocent as Taemin, could have fallen in love with a crack head like Jonghyun. _'Love works in mysterious ways'_ He had said; kissing Jonghyun's lips lovingly.

"Are you excited?" Taemin's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I smiled as I caught the eagerness in his voice. He's been waiting for this as anxiously as I have. "Yeah. I want to drink some anti-acid to kill the stupid butterflies in my stomach" He laughed as Jonghyun rolled his eyes. "Here. Since I'm such a good best friend I'm letting you borrow this" I eyed the black bag warily. "Probably some sex toys…" I mumbled, taking the bag and eyeing the contents. "Not really. Just a couple of Taemin's edible underwear, whipped cream, some massage oils, porn-" He winced as Taemin pinched his arm. "Why did you do that…" He pouted, nestling his head in his boyfriend's shoulder from behind. "You don't have to be all graphic about it. Let Key find out on his own" Taemin winked in my way. "Still you didn't have to pinch me…" Jonghyun mumbled. "Aww I'm sorry baby.." The younger one murmured, placing a hand on the blonde's cheek while massaging it softly.

"I love you." _kiss_.

"I love you more." _kiss._

"I'm the older one so I've loved you longer." _kiss._

"I'm the younger one so my love is stronger." _kiss._

"I'm blonde so-."

"Ok…as much as I adore seeing you guys express your love so openly, I have to go" I got up; I only had less than an hour to prepare for Jinki's arrival. "Oh! Good luck!!!" Taemin brimmed happily, waving as I made my way to the entrance with the bag securely under my arm. I was about to exit the café, but I suddenly remembered something. "Hey Jong? When do you want me to return-." I groaned, watching how those two were already sucking each others faces off. "Taemin is so lucky…having a blonde sex maniac as a boyfriend." I mumbled, making my way to my car.

I almost choked at the sight of the spilled contents over my bed. Jonghyun wasn't joking after all. There, all spread over my bed, were all types of sex artifacts you could imagine. Edible underwear, porn magazines, porn videos, whipped cream, all kinds of flavored lube, textured condoms, flavored condoms, handcuffs, whip, blindfold, massage oil, vibrat-…God I can't even look at it anymore. I quickly put the needed items back in the bag, making sure that the other ones were well hidden from Jinki's praying eyes. I was starting to think that Jonghyun was running a sex shop behind my back….with Taemin as his number one customer. _'Ok let's put our plan to work…operation –Sex Revenge- starts now!'_ I thought with determination, walking to my nightstand and grabbing the little notepad on it. I scribbled down all the possible tasks last night, just to be prepared.

_13. Dress seductively_.

Let's start with the easy one shall we?. I made my way to my wardrobe, stripping and leaving only my boxers on. _'Seductively…'_ I eyed the rack of clothes, not feeling satisfied with any of the items on view. My eyes landed suddenly on a pair of tight gray capris. _'Perfect…now with the shirt' _I instantly knew what was next. I quickly pulled out a black fitted vintage shirt from one of my drawers. The shirt was one of my favorites since it fitted my body nicely. I settled for a pair of black slip-ons to finish the look. It amused me how the whole outfit looked as I eyed myself in the full length mirror across the room. "Shit" I cursed out loud, realizing it was 11:15 already. I skipped to the front door, grabbing my keys, cell phone and sex bag on the way out.

_Key…Hwaiting!!_

"Lee Jinki…where the HELL are you??" I grumbled, searching in the arriving aisles of the airport. His flight had arrived 20 minutes ago, but I been roaming the airport for half an hour by now. I cursed as I dialed his phone; he conveniently had it off. Suddenly I saw a too familiar looking broad shoulders…and that characteristic rear was unmistakable. I got closer, trying to get a better look. In fact that was my boyfriend and I had to bit my lip hard, restraining myself from moaning out loud. He was wearing a blue and white checkered plaid shirt; it accentuated his fitted body in a very provocative way. Tight white skinnies adorned his manly legs and the final touches were given by a pair of dark blue slip-ons and a white fedora hat. God he looked good.

My feet started moving on its own and soon I was running like a child on Christmas. He was leaning against a pillar; his big red carry on next to him and a duffel bag slung over his shoulders. I pounced on him from behind, sneaking my arms around his waist. He tensed up at first, not knowing who was touching him in such intimate manner. "Miss me much?" He relaxed finally and I felt how his stomach rumbled with laughter. He turned around and I almost gasped at how handsome he looked, now in close up. "Of course" His lips crashed against mine without another word. I slid my arms around his neck, squeaking as a pair of hands pulled me closer by the hips. The kiss turned very intimate all of a sudden; all our bottled up feelings coming out in one touch. "God…how I missed your kisses" He murmured against my lips as we parted for air. "Me too" I mumbled, sucking his bottom lip lightly. I heard a low sound coming from his throat as he parted my lips with a kiss; I was tempted to say it was a growl. My hands roamed his chest, gripping fistfuls of his shirt as his hands traveled my lower back. "Mmm…we better get going or we're gonna get a fine for indecent behavior at a public place" I laughed slightly, pecking his lips softly and pulling apart.

I grabbed the handle of the carry-on, dragging it out of the airport as I slipped my hand in Jinki's free one. He lifted it up, kissing the pulse and smiling my way. We made it to my car after a while and I handed him the keys; I didn't feel like driving all of a sudden. After we managed to squeeze the oversized luggage in the tiny trunk I made my way to the front seat, buckling the seatbelt and reaching towards his seat belt as well. Once we were settled we took off to his house, like we had already planned. I slipped my aviator shades on as we exited the airport. "How was your flight?" He turned around while croaking his eyebrow. "A 6 hours flight in that crappy airline…God I felt like I was gonna snap any time soon" I smiled, putting a hand in his shoulder and massaging it slowly. "I'm sorry baby…I-I'll make it up to you" He eyes sparkled suddenly and all I could do was gulp. _'You have no idea of what I have in store for you right?' _

I turned the dial on; trying to get my mind of the tasks I had to venture myself into at home.

_It's been so long  
That I havent seen your face  
I'm tryin' to be strong  
But the strength I have is washing away  
It won't be long  
Before I get you by my side  
And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you  
Tell you what's been on my mind  
_

_I wanna make love right now (na na)  
I wanna make love right now (na na)_

I started coughing uncontrollably while Jinki freed one hand from the steering wheel to pat my back. "Are you ok?" I held my hand up, signaling him I was fine. After the embarrassing cough attack had toned down a little, I turned the radio off. I grabbed the bottle of water that was laying on the back seat. I gulped it down in one go, trying to focus on the cold liquid coming down on my throat. _'It seems like the world is conspiring against me…ruining my built up strength'_ I thought sourly, remembering the accuracy of the lyrics.

We finally arrived at Jinki's apartment. I've been there so many times by now that it was like my second home, with my own closet space and everything. I struggled with the heavy carry-ons, screaming as the handle was slipping from my fingers; carrying luggage up those dreaded front steps was a challenge. Jinki laughed, grabbing my other hand and pulling me up at one, with luggage and all. "Superman freak" I muttered. The apartment was just like we left it, making it looked like its owner never left. Jinki ran to the master bedroom, leaving the bags at the doorway. I saw his plopped figure in the bed and I bit my lip, knowing it was time to work. I went back to the car, grabbing the dangerous black bag and heading to the apartment once again. Jinki was still sprawled on his stomach; his face deep in the pillows. I made my way to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door on the way. I seated myself on the toilet lid, pulling out my little notepad and a pen from the bag.

_13. Dress seductively. _Crossed.

I'm really not sure if I did it correctly. I didn't see any reaction coming out of Jinki when he eyed me at the airport. Let's consider it a lost one. I gawked at the second task listed. I couldn't believe I wrote that. I stuck my hand in the sex bag, feeling around. Finally my hands made contact with a cold bottle. I squinted my eyes shut, pulling the item out of the bag. I couldn't even look at it. I hurriedly pushed the bag into the bathroom's cabinet. I knew Jinki would never go snooping in there. I silently tip toed out the room, my eyes landing on the motionless body on the bed._ 'Maybe he fell asleep?'_ as I neared the master bedroom, I could feel myself sweating already. "Are you sleeping?" I shrieked as Jinki turned on his back out of nowhere, eyeing me from the bed in a very compromising position. He was on his back, legs slightly apart, his shirt half unbuttoned already and a big pout on his face. "I can't sleep, my back hurts like hell" I cooed, hiding the bottle behind me as I rounded the bed. "Do you want me to give you a…massage?" His eyes brimmed suddenly and I couldn't help but laugh at his childish behavior. "Would you?" I nodded and he stood up a little to kiss me before turning on his back. I gulped as I saw him pulling his shirt off. I tried to muster up some strength as I climbed his back, straddling his hips on the way. "I'm not heavy am I?" He shook his head; face snuggled in the pillows already. I placed the bottle on the nightstand, making sure Jinki couldn't read the label that had _'Love oil'_ imprinted on it. I applied the oily substance in my hands, rubbing it with my palms.

_15. Give him a massage._

I sighed, pushing my hands down and finally making contact with his back. A low guttural moan escaped from the body beneath me, making me almost stop the administrations all together. I swallowed the saliva that had accumulated in mouth, starting the massage once and for all. I started with his broad shoulders, making sure of dissolving the formed knots. "Ahh…yes baby, right there." The pleasure dripping from those words was intoxicating. "Right there?" I pressed my thumbs against his knots, making him arch his back. "Yes…God keep going." I traveled downwards, tracing his spine in circular motions. His moans were making me sweat in concentration. My hands finally met his lower back and the moan that came rippling from his throat was too much. "Oh God! Baby don't stop!" My eyes widened hugely at the sight of the growing prominence between my pants. The idea of wearing tight gray capris suddenly back fired me. _'Great, I just gave my boyfriend a first row ticket to my erection'_ I gasped when I felt Jinki's butt wiggle beneath me, pressing the base on my erection. I bit my lip hard, swallowing the moan in my throat. I had to climb out of his back before I dry humped his ass. "Mmm there! All done" I said in a fake chirpy voice as I hurriedly pulled myself from top of him. "That was really nice. Thank you" I grabbed the oil from the nightstand in one swift movement and taking advantage of the fact that he was still on his back, I ran to the bathroom. Once the door was locked, I sank to the floor, moaning with remorse at the failed plan. _'This is so unfair!! All I won with that is a freaking erection!! And he got a free massage' _I was glad that at least my distressed state took the excitement of my pants.

This was gonna be more difficult than I thought.

_15. Give him a massage. _Crossed.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I eyed the strawberries. I don't think this is a turn on…but again, Jinki is not a NORMAL boyfriend. Maybe weird tasks were meant to be done for weird boyfriends. I sighed resigned as I filled the bowl with the strawberries, putting the whipped cream in a smaller bowl.

_20. Feed your boyfriend strawberries and whipped cream._

"Baby, wake up." After the massage failure, Jinki finally fell asleep. It must have been a really good massage for him. It was 3:00 in the afternoon already; time to test my third task. The older one murmured softly, rolling a little while I nudged his side. "Jinki come on! I have a surprise." I lured him, rocking his body with my free hand. He finally opened his eyes, smiling at my sight. "Hey…Did I sleep a lot?" I chuckled at his messy hair. "Just a couple of hours." His eyes landed on the bowl in my hand, lifting an eyebrow at the content. "What's that?" I bit my lip, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. "A little treat." He took a seat on the table, eyeing warily the strawberry filled bowl. I rolled my eyes, coating a strawberry with the whipped cream and stuffing it in his mouth at once. He stood dumbfounded as he chewed the sweet fruit; his eyes never leaving mine. "Is it good?" He nodded, slipping another creamed strawberry in his mouth. I smiled satisfied as I popped one in my mouth as well. I tried to look as sultry and seductive as I've seen people act on TV. His eyes widened slightly and I smiled internally. _'Finally something is working'_ I thought contently. As we continued eating I saw the bowl gradually emptying. "Do you want more strawberries?." Jinki nodded, stuffing another one in his mouth. "Ok, here's more whipped cream if you want." I left the can on the table, skipping to the fridge and taking another badge of strawberries from it. I spun around and gasped as my vision was suddenly blinded by white foam.

"Did…you just…smear my face with whipped cream?" I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, glaring at the chuckling boy in the chair. "Maybe…" Before I knew it I was straddling his lap, taking the whipped cream bowl and dumping the contents in his hair. "Aww look at that." I mocked concern, passing my palm through his hair. He stood shocked as I caked his face with the remaining bits of cream from the bowl. "Now you're getting it" I squeaked as I was pushed to the floor, Jinki on top as he tickled me. "NO!! You know I'm sensitive!!" I cried, my eyes brimming with tears as I convulsioned with laughter. He chuckled evilly and after his torturous administrations stopped, I opened my eyes. His face was centimeters away from mine. I softly cupped his caked face, closing the gap between us.

I could taste the cream's sweetness. I closed my eyes, parting my lips and letting him in. I bit his lip lightly, sucking it on the way. His eyes flashed open, parting a little. I was breathing heavily now and before I knew it he was ravaging my lips, bruising them. I felt his hand sliding slowly down my curves, pass my hips and finally to the right side of my tight. My breath hitched as he his hand came in contact with my calf and in one swift movement he had my leg up, hitching it in his hip. My brain was a gooey mass of pleasure by now, making it hard to concentrate. I could feel him hovering over me, his body pressed tightly against mine with my leg wrapped around his hip. _'Maybe…maybe this is it.'_ I felt anxious, excited. He pulled apart after a while. I stared into his eyes, my cheeks all flushed by the over boarded excitement. He smiled suddenly, his hand leaving my thigh. I tried to mask my horror as he propped himself on his elbows, giving me a sweet peck on the lips. _'Not the sweet peck.'_ I thought in agony as he stood up, grabbing my hand on the way to pull me up. "Let's take a shower ok? You can use the main bathroom. I'm gonna use the one in the guest room" Before I could protest he kissed my cheek, murmuring _'I love you.'_ and disappearing into the hall. I groaned, stomping my feet on the ground and making my way stubbornly into the main bathroom.

_20. Feed your boyfriend strawberries and whipped cream. _Crossed.

I chewed my lip nervously, reviewing my speech over and over again. "H-Hey baby? You wanna watch a movie together?" Even if it's a porn one?. I groaned, hitting my forehead with my fist. It would be too suspicious if all of a sudden I had a craving for porn movies. I quickly speed dialed number 2, biting my nails while I waited for the owner to pick up. "What's up lover boy? You're in Jinki's pants already?" I sighed, eyeing the pair of sweatpants I had borrowed from my boyfriend. "Yeah, something like that…" I heard some laughter coming from Jonghyun. "Hey it's not funny!! I already did 3 stupid tasks from the list and none have worked!! What the hell did you do to Taemin to lure him into bed?" Jonghyun started coughing suddenly and that spiked my curiosity even more. "Mmm it doesn't matter ok?? Each boyfriend is different!! Besides you still have 2 tasks left? Maybe one will trigger Jinki's lower brain." I scoffed, about to refute when he cut me off. "Hey I gotta go ok?? Call me when you've been popped!!." I look incredulously at the phone, hearing the beeping on the other line. The mother fucker hung up on me.

I cursed lowly as I put the phone away in the sex bag. The cover of the movie was embarrassing enough. "Cock-odriles in the Amazons…boy I know how to pick my friends" I muttered. I slipped out of the door, sticking the movie inside my shirt. I made my way to the living room. Jinki was surfing the channels with a bored expression on his face. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips and a wife beater. A towel was draped across his shoulders, hair still dripping. I took a seat next to him, snuggling in his chest as he wrapped an arm around me, caressing my arm softly. "Are you bored?" I asked, looking up. He smiled, kissing the tip of my nose. "Just a little. Do you want to watch something?" I bit my lip as I stood up, making my way to the DVD player. "I-I've been wanting to see this movie for quite a while now…I thought we could watch it together" I wanted to slap myself for saying that as I plopped the CD in the slit, watching nervously as the TV screen turned black. Jinki had already already turned off the lights by the time I was done with the set up.

_24. Watch a Porn Movie._

I headed back to my previous spot in his chest. He kissed my head softly as he pulled me closer. When the movie title appeared I heard Jinki's intake of breath. I just blushed in embarrassment, wanting to crawl under a rock and die a painful death. I watched in disbelief as the fucking started just immediately. "B-Baby, you've been wanting to see this movie for a while now? Seriously?" I gulped, nodding while I scooted closer to him, thanking God that the lights were off. The girl in the movie started moaning shamelessly and out nowhere Jinki's roar of laughter pierced the room. I couldn't hold my laughter after that and when the girl cried in ecstasy I joined Jinki, laughing at the cheap ass movie. "She sounds like she's dying." Jinki noted. The girl was trashing her head everywhere, moaning wantonly. I pouted as the movie ended. That was my fourth opportunity. Jinki's imitations of the girl's voice told me that the movie obviously didn't make an impact on him whatsoever. I stood up, taking the CD out of the DVD player and putting it back into its case. "Well I see why you wanted to see that movie. It was hilarious!!" I faked a smiled as I pecked him on the lips. "Glad you liked it" I said, walking towards the bathroom. My eyes stinging with tears.

_24. Watch a Porn Movie. _Crossed.

Jinki had been talking over the phone with his mother for an hour now. I took advantage of this distraction to bawl my eyes out with Jonghyun over the phone. "I've done everything Jonghyun!! Like all kinds of things normal people will be turned on with!!" I wailed, blowing my running nose with a tissue…several other ones sprawled all over the bathroom floor. "Hey, calm down ok? You still have one task left" I shook my head, sobbing as I reached for another tissue. "It's useless. He just doesn't like me…or he just sees me as a stupid teenager. I mean, he IS five years older than me…maybe the age gap its too wide and I've been so blinded by love to realized it" Jonghyun sighed over the phone and while he comforted me, I eyed the love list with remorse. I wanted to tear that fucking piece of paper and shoved it in its owner's ass, screaming _'Here's your shitty little list!! Now YOU fuck it!!'. _I was startled suddenly by a soft knocking on the door. I hurriedly grabbed the dirty tissues on the floor, throwing them in the trash can. "Hey, I gotta go. Talk to you later" I whispered over the phone, putting it back on the black bag and hiding it in the bathroom cabinet.

I wiped the remaining tears off as I opened the door. Jinki had a serious expression on his face and it made me wonder how long he had been standing there. "Mom wants to talk to you." I nodded, avoiding his stare as I made my way to the living room. As I chatted with Ms. Lee, faking enthusiasm, my thoughts drifted to Jinki and his expression earlier. Did he hear my conversation with Jonghyun?. And if he did, How much did he heard?. "Well I gotta go dear. Let's get together sometime soon ok? Just you and I" I smiled. Jinki's mom was such a nice lady. She'd always been supportive of my relationship with his son. I hung up after our goodbyes, turning around and stopping dead on my tracks. Jinki was standing a couple of meters in front of me, with that same stoic expression on his face.

"Jink-."

"Did you really mean it?" I blinked, not understanding his question. He shook his head and suddenly I could see the anger in his eyes. "Do you really think I only see you as a stupid teenager? That I don't LIKE you???" His voice got louder and soon my eyes filled with tears. I bit my lip, tearing my eyes away from him. "Yes…" I could only whisper, afraid that my voice would betray me. "Why?..." It hurt me to hear the sadness in his voice. I wiped the tears flowing from my eyes and suddenly all my emotions blew up in one speech. "Jinki I want to feel loved!!!! I feel like I'm not meaningful to you!!! Do you know how much I've longed for your touches?? For you to make me yours? I've done everything!!! EVERYTHING! And it hasn't been enough!! What the hell do I have to do for you to take me seriously?? How come that of all your ex boyfriends I'm the only one you refuse to sleep with?? Is it my age? Am I not that good looking to you?? Just tell me now so we can end this once and for all!" My eyes were blood shot; tears flowing freely. The older one just stared back with an unreadable expression on his face. I sighed, heading to the bathroom to gather my stuff.

"I'm leaving" I walked pass him. I sobbed silently while walking down the hallway. I felt stupid and humiliated. I've done all those things, trying to seduce my boyfriend and it turned out he's no even interested in me…and maybe he never was I gasped as a pair of hands pushed me to the wall. I could feel Jinki's hot breath against mine as his eyes bored holes into mine. "Did you even ask? Did you even mention me you wanted me to take you?? How would you feel have felt if I had pounced on you when you still weren't ready huh?? You would've been hurt!!! I was waiting for you to say SOMETHING!! How could I rely in my intuition to make such a move on you??? I'm not an animal!! I can't rely on instincts" I tilted my chin, avoiding his gaze. His words lashed me cruelly since they were _true_. I never asked…

I felt a finger under my chin, forcing me to focus my eyes in those brown chocolate orbs. "I love you. Enough to wait for you to ask. That's why I jumped into sex in my other relationships without much thought…because I didn't give a DAMN if I hurt them afterwards. I only cared about my own needs. I love you so much that the mere idea of hurting you brings me to tears." I sobbed; my vision blurred by the never ending tears. He hurriedly brushed the tears away, kissing me softly. "Baby, do you know how much I want you?" He kissed me, slowly and sweetly like he was afraid to break me. "How beautiful, sexy and gorgeous you are to me?" He pressed me further against the wall, his hands on each side of my hips. "How badly I want to make you mine?" His hold on my hips tightened, pushing me against his growing erection. I whined softly and he crashed his lips against mine once again, deepening the kiss. Tears had stopped flowing by now and I unconsciously slipped my arms around his neck, savoring the sweet essence of his lips. I gasped as he pushed me up by my thighs, wrapping my legs around him as he supported me with his hands on my behind.

I felt a sudden softness on my back. I opened my eyes, staring with wide eyes as he was taking his shirt off. We were on his bed now and suddenly it dawned on me what we were about to do. He kissed my again, his cool tongue grazing my bottom lip. I accepted the kiss, letting him in as my hands roamed shyly his exposed chest. How I've dreamed to run my hands over his chest. My hands traveled downwards, scratching softly his defined abs. He let out a low groan as he stared at me. His face was centimeters away from mine and the look he had on his eyes turned me on even more. Those rosy plump lips of his slightly parted as his cheeks were tinted in a lovely shade of pink.

He sat suddenly, acknowledging me to sit as well. He grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and taking it off. I blushed, trying to look away but he took my chin in his hand, preventing me to look anywhere but him. In that sitting position I had a clear view of his body. His defined abs, his narrow waist, his toned chest. I gulped as my lust filled eyes gazed the gorgeous figure in front of me. _'I can believe his mine'_. He lowered me gently and soon a pair of hands started tugging on my sweatpants. I lifted my hips, making the progress of taking them off much easier.

My eyes never left him as he took his own sweatpants off. Now we were only in our boxer and I started feeling embarrassed by the sudden exposure. I'm never been this exposed in my life…only my mom had seen all of me and the thought still embarrassed me. He hovered over me and I subconsciously opened my legs, welcoming his lower body. I moaned at the contact of his erection against mine. He chuckled softly, crashing his lips against mine. My lips molded against his, opening them and welcoming his sweet scent. His lips left mine as they traveled downwards, leaving a trail of wet kisses and finally arriving at my collarbone, sucking the sensitive skin and leaving a red mark on the way. I was a moaning wreck by now. I caressed his scalp, pulling on the strands as the sucking intensified.

His hands roamed my body slowly, traveling to my hips where he hooked his thumbs in the elastic waistband. I bucked my hips unconsciously, moaning at the needed contact. He started rocking his hips, our clothed erections pressed against one another. The pleasure of his member brushing against mine filled my body with new sensations. I writhed beneath him, my hands digging in his back. "Baby please…" I whispered; my mind too incoherent to think of anything else. He started pulling my boxers down and soon they were off. I sighed as my growing excess was free from the bounding material. I didn't realize Jinki had taken off his boxers too and before I knew it I was mewling at the contact of skin against skin. The wetness and the hotness I felt in my lower region were too much for me to handle.

I wiggled, trying to make more friction between our fleshes but his hands on my hips restrained me. I was about to protest but a sudden hand in my private area shut me up at once. I choked back a scream, arching my back as he massaged my erection. He kissed my 2moans, parting my lips and slipping in. "You like it?" He panted in my ear as his hand found a steady pace. I gripped the sheets tighter, my eyes rolling to the back of my skull as my member palpitated in painful need. I was breathing heavily by now. Suddenly I felt like his hands were teasing me and I bit his lower lip. "Stop teasing" I hissed and he chuckled, kissing me deeper once again but leaving my erection alone at last.

My half-lidded eyes watched his every move as he stood up suddenly. He was searching for

something in his nightstand drawer. My eyes widened suddenly at the sight of the little tube between his fingers. "See? I was already prepared for this" I wanted to retort, but he shut me up by spreading my legs wide open. I groaned, trying to close my legs once again but his knees on each side of my foot prevented me to. He seemed to know a lot about sex and suddenly I wanted to slap myself…he was gonna be a teacher, he needed to know about sex aid. I cried a little when I felt the cold substance in my entrance. He comforted me as he coated me with lube. "Take a deep breath. This might hurt" A finger was pushed inside me and I gripped the shits tighter as my eyes brimmed with tears. _'MIGHT??? The fuck it might!!!'_ I thought sourly; my body in too much pain to think straight.

He hovered over me, weeping the tears. After a while, I adjusted to the foreign element. I wiggled my hips, signaling I was ready. He nodded, kissing me softly as he inserted another finger. The pain was more bearable this time, but I felt weird as he started to move the fingers in different directions. Like he was _scissoring_ something. Now I wished I had actually paid attention on sex aid. I relayed on his experience nevertheless and after pushing a third finger in, He knew and I knew I was ready. I couldn't help but watch him nervously as he coated his erected member. My eyes widened suddenly as a big realization hit me. _'Is THAT suppose to fit in?'_ I gulped, feeling a familiar knot in my stomach. The flesh was big, _swollen_ and dripping with lube; I could even see it palpitating. Now I know why everyone fuses about first times and how painful they are.

He was pressed against me once again, trying to take my anxiety off with kisses. "Are you ready?" I nodded, gripping his shoulders tightly as I felt some pressure, followed by an excruciating pain. _'MOTHER FUCKER!!'_ I screamed mentally, crying as he whispered softly on my ear. "It's ok baby. It'll go away" His hands on my hips caressed my hipbones gently. I took deep breaths, trying not to focus on the scorching pain in my insides. _'Maybe he ripped something…'_ I thought anxiously, but the pain started to fade eventually. Jinki accidentally moved and I moaned in pleasure at the new sensation.

"Move…" I breathed. He complied, moving at a slow pace at first. I groaned, digging my fingernails in his shoulders. I could feel him filling all my spaces, making me complete. "Faster" His hands gripped my hips tighter, coaxing them to meet him in each trust. We found our own rhythm, but something was off. I heard Taemin talking once about Jonghyun and how he hit his _spot_ dead on. Of course, I was so grossed out about hearing my best friend's boyfriend talking about their sex life that I didn't ask what spot he was talking about. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Jinki grabbed my thighs suddenly, hitching them at each side of his waist. The position was weird, but it angled my hips in a different way, making the trusts deeper. I gasped suddenly, crying out in pleasure as he hit something inside me. That that was the famous _spot…_I could even bet my life on it. I felt myself getting nearer and nearer as he hit the spot with each trust. Muscles I didn't know I had, were starting to tense up as the knot in my stomach became almost unbearable. He kissed me as the movements got faster and rougher. There was such a heavy musky sense lingering in the room…the smell of sex I guess. My hands slide down his back, scratching the sweaty surface. I pulled his hair, pressing him closer as I tightened the hold of my legs against his waist. The passion I was feeling at the moment was overwhelming. I've never had sex before, Jinki was my first, but this was simply…amazing. I cried out, finally reaching my limit. A few trusts later Jinki was finished too, groaning in pleasure and plopping exhausted beside me. I moaned as I felt him slipping out of me. My insides still pulsed from the previous movements and I knew the pain was gonna be a bitch in the morning, but for tonight…I didn't care.

I cuddled closer, resting my head on his chest and leaving one leg draping lazily over his waist. "Thank you…" He smiled, kissing my sweaty forehead while his hands caressed my hips. "I'm sorry if I hurt you with my attitude" I shook my head, drawing circles over his sweat glistened chest. "No. You were right. I never asked…" I yawned; my eyes falling heavy with exhaustion. "I love you." He murmured and I smiled, snuggling in the crook of his neck and leaving a kiss.

"Love you too" And just like that we fell asleep; sweaty, naked and happy.

I winced, taking a sit on the desk with much difficulty. The classroom was half filled and it was just Jonghyun and I at the back seats. "Soreness is a bitch right?" I nodded, biting my lip as I tried to find the right position. "Yeah it is…and it's bitchier when you've had sex three times on your first night" I clarified, remembering how I woke up in the middle of the night with Jinki's mouth working on some…private regions. Or how I woke him up early in the morning by straddling his hips, claiming I wanted to try out some new positions…it had been a really long night…and a good one too. Jonghyun rolled his eyes as the teacher made his way into the room. "Show off…"

The day passed by like a blur and suddenly it was time to go home. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw a familiar figure waiting outside, leaning against the black SUV I knew so well. I blushed, images from last night flashing in my mind like my own private movie as I neared my boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my lips lovingly. I opened the door and Jinki turned the engine on, finally making our way to my apartment. It was really rare of him to pick me up at school. "Are you still sore?" I blushed, looking anywhere but him. "A little." He chuckled, grabbing my hand and kissing it softly. "Practice makes the pain go away you now?" I laughed, hitting his shoulder lightly. "It's true!!".

A comfortable silence hung on the car at last and it was a perfect opportunity to let my thoughts wander to the Love List. In the end, I don't know if the List truly works or not. I guess it depends on what kind of boyfriend you have or what kind of relationship you are in. All the tasks back fired me and I'd been on the verge of calling my relationship quits. I guess that the accuracy of the List will remain a mystery to me.

"Hey baby, I found a list in my bathroom cabinet this morning….and a really interesting black bag too. Care to explain?"

Behind The Scenes:

What really happened between Taemin and Jonghyun regarding the Love List.

_8. Write a poem to your boyfriend. _

"Jjong, are you here? You told me to come to your house as soon as I was free from my dance practice…is something wrong?" Taemin entered the silent house warily. Jonghyun's parents weren't home since their car was missing. He stood dumbfounded as he found his boyfriend standing across the living room. His face was all flushed, holding a rose in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. He could tell the older boy was nervous; his knuckles white from the pressure of holding the paper too tightly. "Jjong?" Taemin stepped closer, concern reigning on his features as he wasn't receiving any response back.

"I wrote you a poem" Jonghyun's response startled Taemin for a while, finally making the younger one nod in agreement. Taemin smiled a little, seeing the determination in his boyfriend's eyes. The way he was nervously sweating was simply adorable.

_"Roses are red__  
__Violets are blue__  
__That's what they say__  
__but it just isn't true__  
_

___Roses are red __  
__And apples are too.__  
__But violets are violet__  
__Violets aren't blue__  
_

___An orange is orange__  
__But Greenland's not green__  
__A pinky's not pink__  
__So what does it mean?__  
_

___To call something blue__  
__When it's not, we defile it__  
__But, ah, what the heck?__  
__It's hard to rhyme violet"_

Taemin stood dumbfounded, blinking as he tried to register what his boyfriend had just recited. "I…I put a lot of thought into it. This is the best I could come up with…" The blonde one said, scratching his neck as he blushed furiously. The sight of his Jonghyun's flushed face and the sweetness of his actions triggered something inside Taemin's body. Jonghyun gasped as his boyfriend took long strides across the room, colliding with his body as showering him with kisses. Taemin tugged on his shirt while nipping his lower lip, whispering things that didn't match with his _innocent_ image. As Jonghyun was being dragged to his bedroom, a goofy grin made his way to his lips. _'LOVE LIST ROCKS!' _was the last thing he thought before his brain turned in to gooey mass of love.


End file.
